epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles 30: Hephaestus vs Will Smith
Trivia: This is the second times this has been my 30th battle. Lame! So, since the MunkittA6 battle is going slower than molasses, I decided I'd release this. I don't like saving battles too long, it bugs me. Here we go. Original battle: Touch me here bby Beat: Touch me here too Battle: Here lol Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES! WILL SMITH... VS? HE...HEPHAESTUS? BE...GIN? Will Smith: Now, this is a story, all about how Mr. Pound came to town, So I flipped him right around then sent him back to drown! This clotheless toga idol should cover his scrotum and those grapes, Fore I stomp them raisins, and make Brokkr into Dionysus drink! Another Zeus mistake? He needs more Trojans than the Troys! Bob the Builder can’t fix himself after I leave him verbally destroyed! This basic’s so pasty, he’s a waste of any brain space, see, I’ve got the flow like Hades, with MIB rhymes of mind erasing, Even your followers rejected you! You’re obscurer than Trey, yo! You want to defeat me? Please, I’m about to rip a god like Kratos! I know my flow’s a Gorgon, but this moron’s already stuck as stone! Even Carlton can beat you! This’ll be the second time you get thrown! Hephaestus: MC Hammer up in this bitch, rock harder than Amadeus, A God showing the Fresh Prince not to mess with Hephaestus! I’m the Zeus-like for sure, rockin’ that Mjolnir like Thor, Smashing this washed up act; I’ll take your ass back to shore! I’ll spit some verbal volcanoes; and while I’m firing at Will, Go construct better raps; your verse had more filler than Uncle Phil! Detest the best dressed in the West? Against the inept fish I protest! Who has raps more half assed than his moon’s crack in Wild West! I’ve lived among monsters and cretins; myths among legends! It’s Mount Olympus representin’! Agent J best get to steppin’! I was worshipped by the greats, the minds making everything work, You think my verse is the worst? Yours is like the acting in After Earth! Will Smith: Quit trying to match my flow, and just return to your little time out! My rhymes are scarier than any deformed animals you could throw about! Step to Miami, boy, and I’ll get Jiggy all up against your men! Your greatest weapon was a chair? Dude, lemme take it for a spin! I don’t need to swear to put a put in his place a Greek so freaky, Man, you may be the gyro, but I just spit up some mean tzatziki! Hephaestus: This obscene Mr. Clean’s about to be worked more than his kids, I’d rather go to battle with your brain dead son, Jaden Smith! Or will you get the little tree to whip her hair? I’m so struck with fear! With all your roles, the White House wasn’t all you blew in your career! Call me Hermes, motherfucker, cause I’ve got a message to deliver: The so-called savior of the world just got wrecked by "Bob the Builder"! ...WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! AWESOME RAP BATTLES! *A hammer smashes everything. Oh no.* Who won? Hephaestus Will Smith Hint: no Category:Blog posts